Butterfly Affect
by JackFrostHeartsBabyTooth
Summary: One single change, a single action changes everything. Jack and the Guardians must come to terms with a change in fate that otherwise wouldn't have happened. Can they fix what has been done? AU of movie, after the Easter Disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. So be nice, please? Let me know if you want me to continue this or not, because there's not real use in writing fanfiction if no ones going to read it... **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Jack Frost...**

* * *

It really shouldn't have bothered him. He was used to being alone, being unseen, being there but not there. Being rejected wasn't much different than being walked through. The to actions both had the same pain, the bloodcurdling ache that spread throughout his entire being, his entire existence. So why did he feel as if he should mourn the loss of contact, the once warm and trusting looks that they had given him. Why did being alone hurt, ache, and burn more than ever before! It didn't matter if he was without company! It didn't matter if he never was heard, or seen, as long as he had the wind and the cold, he was fine, had always been fine! So why? Why had that changed! Why did he feel as if his soul had been ripped out!

He looked at the small box, golden with diamonds of different colors. Oh, how he hated this small thing, wanted it to vanish from his sight, maybe even the world itself. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't throw it away, banish it to ice and snow forever. And that hurt even more. Why was he so useless! Why was this tiny thing taunting him so?

"I was afraid this would happen." He knew that voice, that horrible voice that brought pain and _fear_ to the world.

"Pitch," he snarled. The Nightmare King stood proud and tall, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly.

"I tried to tell you. The Guardians? They don't care about you. They don't understand you. But I," The Nightmare King gestured to himself. "I understand."

"You don't understand anything!" He shouted, grasping his staff and throwing the biggest blast of ice that he could at Pitch. The Nightmare King attempted to plead with him, bribe him with offers that were so sweet. So tempting. There was only one problem, the biggest problem: Jack never wanted to be feared. He never wanted to have someone look at him in terror.

Pitch glared at him, a hate that Jack had never seen before burning in his eyes and on his face. He'd held up Baby Tooth, his small fairy friend, his only other friend other than the Wind itself. It was a simple deal, but it broke Jack's heart. His only connection to his oldest friend or the life of his newest friend. The Wind urged him, telling him that their connection would always be there. It became an easy decision. But Pitch didn't let Baby Tooth go, not until she stabbed him with her beak.

The Nightmare King sent her flying, and before Jack could do anything, the man that he had come to hated, snapped his staff in two.

Pain, agony so great he wanted to die, spread through his body. And Jack screamed, holding his stomach in an attempt to stomp the pain, or at least dull it. Looking up, Jack saw Pitch's glee filled face, watching him in amusement. He hated that man, hated everything about him.

The Nightmare King wasn't finished, not yet. His had appeared by his throat and Jack could only whimper, his voice having gone with the breaking of his staff. He didn't even notice the arrow until it was too late. The Nightmare King had pierced his stomach, forcing the arrow in until it exited his back. Jack let out another scream of agony. Was this how Sandy had felt when Pitch had killed him? Jack didn't know, he didn't want to know. He had never wanted to know. It was agony, pain that he never wanted to feel again.

The sadistic embodiment of fear ripped the arrow out and repeated the process once more, and then a third time. Jack screamed, screamed so loud that he thought the Guardians would be able to hear him all the way in Burgess. Pitch grinned, and threw him. He felt his back hit the side of a glacier and he fell, down into the snowy pit. Baby Tooth was there as well, and looked at him, concerned and frightened. He didn't want her to be frightened, not for him. Pitch laughed above them, his broken staff in hand.

"I'll give the Guardians your regards, Frost!" The man left, taking the staff with him. He would need proof to show the blasted goody goodies, anyways.

Jack could only look on in pain and horror as the man left them there. He was powerless, the staff his conduit. He couldn't control his powers without the wood, and he couldn't call on the Wind either. Blood flowed from his wounds and Jack leaned against the wall of the glacier. He needed help, Baby Tooth needed help. The small fairy pulled out the memories and pushed them towards Jack.

He looked at the box, the cause of all his problems, and then touched the lid. It glowed, and he was whisked away to his long forgotten past.

Baby Tooth watched her friend and savior's eyes glaze as he watched his memories. That would at least keep him occupied until she could summon her mother for help. Or give Pitch enough time to let them know that something was wrong. She only prayed that they hurried, because there wasn't much time before Jack lost too much blood.

She looked at the ground mournfully. The snow, once pure white and kind, just like her friend, was stained a blood red.

'Please hurry.' She prayed.

* * *

Bunnymund was having a very bad day. A very, very bad day. First off, Sandy had been killed, poisoned by an arrow from Pitch, the bastard. Things had been starting to look up, however, when they had all agreed to help with Easter. Even the little girl, Sophie, had spread cheer and happiness amongst them. And Frostbite, the annoying bliter, had taught them all how to play with children. Tooth knew not to point out the blood and gums on teeth anymore (well, unless it was to boys, then it was okay). North had learned that anything could be used by a child to bring Joy and Wonder to their hearts, and had gone on and on about the different ideas he now had for toys at Christmas. Bunny? He had learned exactly what children thought of his eggs, the hope and happiness that they gained from them and the absolute awe the patterns and designs inspired inside them.

He had started out hating Jack Frost, but by the time Sophie was tuckered out, he counted the spirit among his friends. He knew that Jack was a curious spirit, was rather forgetful when something caught his attention. He realized now, after the event that Jack hadn't even noticed the box in his hands, almost like he didn't know it was there. It wasn't until the Spirit of Winter flew off that they started to see things, remember thing, for what they were.

It was hours later that Tooth remembered, realized why the teeth had been in Jack's possession. "There's a back up system," she had whispered in horror.

"What are you talking about? What backup system?" Bunny snapped, a bad feeling in his chest.

Tooth looked close to tears. "We prepared, for a scenario like this. If anyone needed the memories in the teeth, and we weren't able to get them, the Tooth Box would call out to them, would forcibly bring them there if they were in close enough range. There is a slight flaw, though. If the person isn't constantly looking at the teeth or thinking about them, if they're distracted at all, they forget that the teeth are even there."

"A distraction, say like Pitch kidnapping Baby Tooth?" North whispered. Tooth nodded, before breaking down in tears.

"The teeth were in Pitch's lair though!" Bunnymund whispered, horrified. "He would have been right at the center of Pitch's lair."

"I forgot." She whimpered. "I forgot about the setting. Pitch's lair must be near Burgess, where..."

"Sophie lives." Bunny finished. Oh god, please don't let them have broken the child's heart because of a setting on a bunch of teeth!

"We have made great mistake." North sighed. "We did not let Jack explain. We came to wrong conclusion."

"Oh god, North!" Tooth whispered. "We've got to find him! He's out there all alone and Pitch is still roaming around! We have to find him and apologize!"

The yeti's growled around them. They had wondered where the Winter-child was when the group had returned to the Pole. North had refused to answer them, and had just sat in a corner in sadness. The rabbit was sulking in the far side of the room, while the fairy had just cried. She had only settled down a few minutes ago. They should have known that a misunderstanding like this had happened.

The yeti's had known Jack for a long time. At first, when they met the boy, he had just wanted to see the inside of the work shop. After they threw him out, Phil had glanced outside to see the boy marveling at them, at the fact they could _touch_ him. After that, it had become a game to them all. The yeti's would track down the Winter-child, and the boy would try his best to hide from them. There was no need to inform North, because then the game would come to an end. They hadn't wanted the game to end.

Phil had nearly had a heart attack when he saw North leading Jack through the workshop. The elves had then told them how the Man in the Moon had picked Jack as a Guardian. A protector of children everywhere. The yeti's had rejoiced for the child. And when Sandy had died, they had mourned with the Winter-child, as the Sandman had been Jack's only other playmate besides them. The Wind, they knew, was the child's only friend, and later, they had seen the bond between the mini-fairy and the Winter-child. The child was their playmate, but in time, they hoped to be his friends.

Phil growled at North, scolding him for ever thinking such a thing. North frowned at the yeti, he hadn't been aware that the yeti were so familiar with Jack. Phil sighed. He would have to explain later, but for now he told North that they should find Jack.

"We go now! Too the slay!" Bunny grimaced, but nodded, while Tooth sniffled and nodded as well. They had made a huge mistake, and they owed it to Jack to fix it. They hadn't even given him time to explain.

"We've got to make this right." Bunnymund closed his eyes. He only hoped that Jack would forgive them.

* * *

They had looked everywhere. Bunny had searched the Warren, praying that the Winter Spirit was still there. North had searched the entire North Pole, while Tooth had checked everywhere else. They couldn't find him, Jack had simply vanished. The only place left that they could think of was Burgess, where Jack spent most of his time at that lake.

The lake was empty, and the water splashed and rippled around restlessly. They had all sighed. Jack wasn't here either. They were about to move on when they heard talking.

"I'm telling you! It freaky!" A child's voice, a young boy by the sound of it, came from the other side of the lake. "Just look!"

"Wow! You were right, Jamie!" A girl's voice came. They looked over and saw it was a small group of children, boys and girls.

"Water, swish, swish!" They knew that voice! It was Sophie, holding the one called Jamie's hand.

"Yeah Soph, but that's the problem!" Jamie stared at the lake in confusion. "Everyone knows that the Lake never thaws! It hasn't since that boy drowned, like, three hundred years ago!"

Bunny thought that his heart stopped in that moment. Three hundred years ago was when Jack Frost first appeared. Had he been that boy? The Winter Spirit had said he came from the lake, after all. But why was the lake unfreezing now? The children chatted for a while more before leaving to go play somewhere else.

"So the Guardians have figured it out and come looking for their wayward member?"

Bunny immediately brought out his boomerangs, North drew his swords, and Tooth got into a fighting position, her wings gleaming dangerously.

"Awe, have I made you mad?" Pitch appeared onto of the hill that overlooked the lake. "My, look at that. The forever ever frozen lake, no longer frozen. What could that possibly mean?" The Nightmare King threw his head back and laughed.

"What did you do?" Bunny snarled, getting ready to pounce on the man.

"Me? What did I do?" Pitch laughed. "I seem to remember a similar conversation not too long ago. The question is: What did you do?"

Bunny had a sinking feeling in his chest. Oh god, please don't let this mean what he think it means. Moon, please let him be playing off our worry! Please!

Pitch laughed again, before throwing something at their feet. Bunny looked down and almost cried. It was Jack's staff, snapped in two and dead looking.

"What did you do?" Bunny was yelling now. Tooth and North were too much in shock to do anything, other than stare in horror at the staff.

Pitch grinned at them. "I paid your little friend a visit. Was terribly upset, that one. Kept attacking me, wouldn't let me get a word in. Oh, don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one who sent him off on his own! I believe that was your doing."

"Where is he?" Bunny snarled, this was his fault. This was all his fault. Oh god, please be alright!

"Right where I left him, somewhere buried in snow with that annoying little pixie he was carrying around earlier. I wonder his the arctic will freeze her to death? What do you think, Tooth Fairy?" Pitch laughed again before disappearing.

"We've got to find them!" Tooth cried, picking up the staff and clutching it too her.

"But we don't know where he is at!" North protested, also worried, very worried. Why? Why had they let this happen! This was there fault. All there fault.

"Yes we do." Bunny sighed. "Pitch said the arctic. We've already searched the North Pole and that only leaves one other place he could be at."

"The South Pole!" North and Tooth exclaimed.

"To the slay!"

* * *

Baby Tooth was loosing hope. Where was her mother?! Why had she not come, why were they not coming? Jack had already finished watching his memories. He had been so enthused to know that he'd had a sister. A little sister he had died saving.

They had tried everything to get out of the pit. Jack had attempted to ride the wind without his staff, to create a ramp made of ice, and even tried scaling the walls. But he was loosing too much blood, and the snow was now red were there once was white. His hoodie was covered in blood, as was his pants. There was not place spared of the red color and Jack had stopped moving a long time ago. She was so afraid, afraid that her friend wasn't going to make it. That Jack Frost was going to die.

Bells sounded in the distance and the feel of magic entered the air. The sky wrinkled and a portal appeared, showing North's slay, reindeer and all, coming through. They had found them! They were going to be alright! Jack was going to be okay!

'Mother! Mother! We're here! Down here!' She screamed as loud as she could. The slay was coming towards them, so she must have been heard. It landed right above them, and the occupants jumped out.

Bunny was the first one down the glacier, having merely jumped down instead of scaling the walls. The rabbit raced over to Jack, but froze at the sight of him. Oh god, there was so much blood.

Baby Tooth fluttered over to her mother, whining and begging her to help Jack, telling her that he had stopped moving so long ago. Tooth broke down crying while North stared wide eyed at the child, the immortal child that they had never really seen before now. It was then, in a flutter of movement, they got to work.

Jack was so warm, everything was warm and fuzzy. It was like he was in a daze, and the world around him was filtered through a screen. Everything hurt when he moved, so he just stopped moving. Everyone would be better off if he just left anyways. It wasn't until he heard voices that he began to hope. Hope that he wasn't dreaming and that they had come for him. That they had come to save him.

Please, let them have come to save me! Please!

And with that, Jack aloud the darkness to overtake his mind.

* * *

**Review, please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect people to like this so quickly. RotG must be a real popular fandom at the moment. I'm glad that you like it! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Bunny was horrified. Absolutely completely horrified. He'd seen many things, many different things in his time, but this horrified him.

With Sandy, they hadn't really seen the outcome of the arrow, as the arrow had been made of sand which the Sandman had absorbed into his body. Sure, it had killed him, but that was only because the Nightmare Magic of the arrow had corrupted and stomped out the Dream Magic that Sandy used. Jack, however, wasn't made out of sand.

The wounds, which went clean through him. There was one on his lower abdomen, another on the right side of his chest, and the third, and last, was in the middle of the two. The broken staff had been laid next to him on the infirmary bed, in a hope any magic left would help it's owner. So far, it just sat there. But that wasn't what was alarming. Seeping out of the wounds was remnants of the black sand, and from what Bunny could tell, it was poisoning Jack and keeping the wounds festering.

What was even more horrible was that he was unable to do anything about it! Not long after they had reached the North Pole, Bunny had started to feel sick and had doubled over. When he had come too, he was the size of a regular rabbit! Even his boomerangs and equipment had completely disappeared. Bunny didn't even want to speculate where they had gone. He was probably better off not knowing.

North had tried to be serious, he really had, but after only a couple minutes, the man managed to crack and burst out laughing. Tooth hadn't been far behind, giggling all the way. Baby Tooth had scolded her mother greatly for that, because Jack was much more important at the moment that the fact that the Easter Bunny had shrunken greatly.

The yeti hadn't reacted well to Jack's condition, and Phil was personally overseeing the 'Winter-Child's' treatment. Apparently, since the yeti were also winter creatures, they felt that Jack was their kin. Bunny wasn't going to even think about what that made North. Probably their leader or 'Father'...no! Not thinking about it!

Jack was slowly getting better. It was a long, drawn out process, and they'd had to resort to more Medieval methods of getting the sand out of his system (bloodletting, they'd called it). Baby Tooth was a constant observer of Jack's condition, and he really didn't want to get on the sprites bad side. It was easy to see that this fairy took after Tooth more than any of the other's, because for being so little, she sure was feisty!

North would come in every once in a while to check on Jack and see if they were ready to properly bandage the wounds. The globe in the globe room was slowly losing all of it's light, but Bunny refused to let that get him down any! It wasn't going to work! If he let himself lose hope, what kind of Guardian of Hope would he be?

Tooth had taken to try and collect teeth herself. So far it was working. They had assigned the elves and yeti to help her with the use of North's magic globes. The belief was flickering in some places and glowing brightly in others. They had to keep fighting, though. If they could make it to Christmas, the entire globe would light up like a Christmas tree, and Bunny would have enough energy to get Easter back by next year (and be his normal size, but that was beside's the point).

They also, maybe a little, might be able to use some of the energy to help Jack. Those wounds weren't going to heal like a normal immortal's usually would. The black sand had made sure of that. They were just lucky they had found Jack when they did. If they hadn't, he surely would have died and they would be mourning yet another friend.

It would have been worse though, so much worse. Jack was a child, the only Immortal Child. They were the Guardians of Children, Jack shouldn't have been hurt in the first place. They should have been making sure that he was safe, and they never should have sent him away like they did. It was wrong, beyond wrong! They abandoned Jack, all because of a misunderstanding set up by pitch of all people. They were horrible protectors. What would the other Spirits think if they ever found out what happened to Jack, and why it had ever even had a chance to occur? Most already hated the Guardians (probably why they had found out far too late the Pitch was back, the other's had figured that they already knew as 'Guardians'. Maybe Bunny should make an effort to be kinder to them in the future?).

Bunny curled up further on the infirmary bed. He was stressing himself out far too much, and it would probably be for the best if he took a nap.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure where he was. Everything hurt, places he didn't know that he had before hurt! It was horrible and Jack was certain that he didn't ever want to do what had caused this pain again. Maybe he should make a snow day to distract himself? It was oddly warm out, and the ground was so mushy that it was soft! Probably from the melting snow...

Wait. Jack moved his hand around. That wasn't snow. It was cloth. He was on a bed. Why was he on a bed?! What had he done that rated a bed? And god, why did he smell peppermint? Had he broken into the Pole again? Maybe the yeti's had been a little rough on him...

No, that didn't sound right. The last time he had seen the yeti's had been when they'd...stuffed him into a bag.

The memories came flooding back, and Jack let out a whimper. His staff, it was the only connection he had to his oldest friend. Had the Guardians found him and Baby Tooth? Why had they even bothered, all he did was mess things up. He'd ruined Easter! All because he'd been curious and drawn to the voice of his sister.

His sister, his little sister. She'd only been ten, five years younger than him. He remembered that he hated seeing her cry, that he was famous throughout the village for being over-protective. Well, giving his_ father_ a list of her favorite things, what she could do and what she only thought she could do, _was_ a little drastic... But his father would have let her play with a wolf if he thought that it would make her happy!

He remembered her, even from after he'd died. Jack felt the insane urge to laugh. He hadn't even remembered her and he still couldn't stand to see her cry! Little Eira, with her big brown eyes and sweet expression. She'd always loved everything he did, and once they'd even went hunting for the Easter Bunny! They'd even set a trap for the rabbit, which Jack was proud Bunnymund fell for. Hah! He vaguely wondered if Bunny knew that was him, but probably not.

He remembered his name, he full name. He'd always thought that it was just Jack Frost, but no. He was Jackson Overland Frost. He'd lived in colonial Burgess, probably why he'd been so attached to the town. Some part of him (the same part that remembered Eira) must have remembered the home that he'd had as a human. A normal 15 year old boy. He'd had a Ma, and a Da. He had friends throughout the village, and he'd been about to learn his father's trade.

He remembered the sensation of pride when he'd saved his sister, and remembered the cold and fear of the pond as he died. The Moon had saved him, and brought him back to protect other children as he had Eira. But Jack had somehow lost his memories in the process. He'd forgotten his family, his friends, and his town. He'd lived in colonial Burgess. He'd drowned in the Lake and been reborn by the Moon. The Moon had saved him, had given him a purpose, to protect the other children of the world, children just like Eira.

But Jack had failed. His staff, his only connection to the Wind was gone. He was somewhere he didn't recognize and he was in a lot of pain. He moaned as he attempted to move. Nevermind. Not a good idea.

"Jack?" A voice asked. He knew that voice. But why did it seem like Bunnymund was right next to him, when he could clearly see that there was no Kangaroo on either side of him.

"Oy! I am not a Kangaroo! And look down, you annoying bliter!" Jack did, and saw a small rabbit sitting on the side of his bed. Yep, it was official. He was either still dreaming or he was hallucinating. He voted for the latter.

"You are not hallucinating!" Bunny glared at him. "This is just what happens when people start to lose their belief!"

Okay, that was plausible, but that didn't explain why he was on Jack's bed. After all, Jack had ruined Easter and everyone knew that Bunnymund had already hated him before that!

"I don't hate you, Frostbite." Bunny's voice was kinder, more gentle than usual. "And it wasn't your fault. Pitch set you up. We just took longer than we should have to realize it. I'm sorry. We shouldn't of sent you away, mate."

Jack whimpered as the wounds on his stomach throbbed. They hurt, they hurt so much!

"Shh," Bunny rubbed a paw on his arm. "You're alright. You're going to be fine. North will be back in a while to make sure the rest of the sand it gone and to bandage you up. Tooth's out with the yeti's and the elves collecting teeth. There's nothing to worry about, just go back to sleep."

Jack though that maybe that was a good idea. He closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

* * *

**Not as long as my other chapter, but I hope it'll do. I can't believe this got so many responses so soon!**

**Fluttershy4469: I hope that it isn't too sad. And I'm glad you like it.**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: I'm glad you love it! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**TeddyBear98: Did I update soon enough? **

**Catflower Queen: The teeth thing had been bothering me for a while. I mean, they spoke to Jack at the end, so why didn't that happen earlier. Me and a friend came up with the idea. I liked the repetition too! It just seemed like something Bunny would do, and Pitch would so taunt them with the similarity! **

**scrubslova: I'm glad that you love it so much! I love the scenario too, and when I didn't see many stories posted about it, I thought: Why not write my own version? I'm glad the it's up to par!**

**EpicDetour9: I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long, it has only been a few hours since my first chapter! ^^ Don't expect that to happen too often. I just really like writing this!**

**Reviews make author's happy! Makes them write more, so Review please?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, you people are just plain awesome. One day and already ten reviews? I feel the love! Anyways, here's Chapter Three. Usually I don't ever write this much, but I'm sick, stuck at home, and exams are next week, and if I see one more quadratic, linear, or inverse equation, I'm going to murder the next person I see. Which, won't do me any good. **

**I also find myself with a new hatred for western type books, courtesy of the book All the Pretty Horses. Don't read it. It makes absolutely no sense! And it 302 pages, with ONLY THREE CHAPTERS! I know what you're thinking right now. What? Yeah, that was my thought. **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Jack Frost.**

* * *

Jack was exhausted. Even when he next woke up, he want to do nothing but curl up and go to sleep again, but that wasn't an option. The pain in his stomach made sure of that.

Jack blushed as he remembered the last time he had woken up. He hadn't ever been that out of it before, and everything that he had been thinking had just come out of him mouth. He vaguely remembered wondering if rabbits could read minds. Now he just felt silly for ever even considering that Bunny had ever been able to read his mind. Or for the things that he had admitted to aloud. He hated people knowing how he felt, and what he though of things. It was almost like an invasion of privacy to him. Granted it was probably because he has spent three hundred years alone, but still! That wasn't the point!

Bunnymund had said that Easter wasn't his fault, though. That they didn't blame him. Jack had been alone for a very long time, and he had always assumed that he would never find someone that would spend time with him, that would befriend him like the Wind had.

Then he had been seen the dark shadow, and stupidly followed it. Bunny had been the on waiting for him, though Jack wasn't sure why they had sent Bunny of all people after him. Everyone knew that the Easter Bunny hated him (though Bunny had said that he didn't, Jack wasn't about to get his hopes up just yet).

The yeti's with him had stuffed him into a sack and then thrown him into a magic portal. That had been a less than fun experience. He never wanted to do it again. But he had looked outside of the bag and had seen Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy waiting for him. They had looked so excited to have a new Guardian (though less excited that it was him), but he had been left alone for _so_ long that Jack didn't really know what to do. How did he explain three centuries alone to people that were surrounded by company whenever they wanted. People who could be seen by children around the globe.

He had said that he didn't want to be a Guardian. North had been right, though. That had been a lie. Being a Guardian meant having family, and that was the one thing that Jack had always wanted, a family. Someone to treasure, and to treasure him back. He was a fifteen year old, stuck eternally in a age were he would never grow up, never be more than a child. A child who no one wanted. The Guardians only wanted him because the Man in the Moon had told them to.

It had always been just himself and the Wind. That was the reason that he had been about to leave when they had learned that there was trouble at Tooth Palace. The sleigh was what had really drawn him in, though. He had never been let into Tooth Palace because the mini-fairies didn't think that the heat would be good for him. And apparently if you had decent teeth, they loved to look over your well-being.

When he had seen Baby Tooth about to get taken, he had just reacted. He hadn't expected her to become his second ever friend. A very good friend, even with Tooth in the vicinity, she had been following him. Not her mother, but him! And she was his friend now, one that the Wind approved of (it was surprisingly hard to get the Wind's approval).

Every thing had been going great. The Guardians were there for him, they were going to help him retrieve his memories. They were going to accept him! Bunnymund was talking to him like a normal person! And Sophie, even though she couldn't see him, was a happy little girl that made everyone's day that much better.

Sandy was gone, though. The arrow that Pitch had hit him with had corrupted him, and dissolved him into ash. He somewhat wondered if it was possible to un-corrupt the sand that was once Sandy. If it was possible to corrupt him in the first place, shouldn't it be possible to reverse it?

Something chirped from above him and he opened his eyes to be greeted with Baby Tooth. She looked at his open eyes and chirped happily, obviously having been very worried for him.

"I'm alright, Baby," he smiled kindly at her. She was such a worry-wart. "We're both fine. The Guardians came for us, you don't have to stress yourself out so much."

Baby Tooth chirped, as if saying that she would worry about him whether he liked it or not. Jack mused at the easy way he had of understanding her, but he also could understand the yeti's as well, and North was the only other one who seemed to be able to do that.

Baby Tooth sighed as her Winter Spirit lost himself in thought once again. He really needed to stop doing that, or else he was going to get himself in even more trouble. The other Guardians had left hours ago, seemingly trying to finish Pitch on their own. She didn't think that was going to work, not with the way that things were going now. What if something terrible happened when they weren't around? Her mother might die! She chirped hurriedly to Jack, he need to help them.

Jack sighed, he wasn't sure what Baby Tooth wanted him to do. He was only one person, and his staff had been snapped and taken by Pitch. He wasn't even sure if he could fix it if he had, had it! He pointed this out to her.

Baby Tooth frowned at her Winter Spirit, flew up, and grabbed his nose and forcibly turned his head toward the staff that was lying on the bed, still in two pieces (the Guardians had tried many thing to fix it, but nothing seemed to work).

"They got it back," Jack whispered and grabbed the two pieces in each hand. The staff had never been the center of his powers, only the conduit. And if it was a part of him, he might just be able to use his magic to mend the bond that had been broken when Pitch snapped it.

Jack place the two halves together and focused, willing the Winter magic around him to heal the broken wood. The Wind swirled around him, and the staff glowed, a bright blue. Jack felt a tug on his soul as the bond was reestablished between them. He wouldn't be left powerless again. The Wind swirled around him in greetings and happiness.

Jack felt the familiar frost spread across the shirt that someone had obviously dressed him in. It was far to big, so it was probably one of North's. He looked around and spotted his hoodie, now stained and ruined with blood and tears.. It looked like he was going to have to go back to his old clothing for the moment. It was a good thing that he had hidden it in the North to begin with (the yeti's had been the ones to give him the hoodie in the first place).

The Wind turned his head to a chair in the room, and Jack was startled to see his clothing already there. It seemed the Phil had been one step ahead of him. His pants were there as well, all the blood that had been on them washed away. He vaguely wondered why the hoodie was still ruined, but figured it was because they hadn't had time to mend it.

Jack pulled on the pants, and pulled off North's shirt. There were bandages across his chest, and Jack felt the wounds protest at his movement. Jack scowled at the wounds, and focused his ice on the entry and exit point of each. It was how he had always dealt with severe wounds, the ice would seep inside and mend them over time. They wouldn't bleed anymore, though. That was for sure, the ice wouldn't let them. He would just have to deal with the pain. Right now, though, he had to find the other's and help them.

Jack threw on the old shirt and the shawl. He knew that the other's would probably yell at him for showing up injured, but it was better than staying here and waiting for Pitch to find him again. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him then. Pitch wouldn't go easy on him, he was sure of that at least.

Jack ran past all the yeti's, and ignored their happy calls to see him alright. The other's would probably have left some clue of where they went in the globe room. He threw open the doors, and was met with the sight of all the lights on the globe going out one by one. Each one until only two remained.

Wait a minute...two?

Jack stared with wide eyes at the shining blue light that was the only other beside's the yellow light in Burgess. Jamie. The yellow light had to have been Jamie. And the blue light? It was on the North Pole. He, Jack, was the blue light.

He was an Immortal Child, and he would never die. Jack threw his head back and laughed, laughed harder than he ever had before. They had somehow, without him even noticing, managed to earn his trust. He _trusted_ them! Which meant that they would always have at least one believer.

And Jack had to wonder, how powerful was the belief of an immortal?

* * *

Bunny stared down at himself. What? What the hell?

North and Tooth seemed to be in a similar stated of shock. How had that happened? One minute, Bunny had been small, running from a fearling. The next? He was back to his normal size, and felt better than ever. Even his boomerangs and equipment was back (he still refused to think about where it went)!

Pitch seemed to be in a similar state of shock. He was mindlessly gaping at them. The kid next to them, Jamie, was smiling happily. He knew that the Easter Bunny had been huge!

Pitch snarled and turned to the globe in anger. There were no lights! Not a single other light besides... What was this? There was a blue light, shining brightly coming from the North Pole.

"Is that a blue light?" Tooth whispered. They were all in Pitch's lair, having seen a fearling kidnap Jamie and gone to save him. The Mini-Tooth fairies in the cages started all chirping at once as their flight returned to them. North was suddenly able to stand up tall and hold each sword properly again. She felt the power of flight return to her as well.

"How?" Pitch snarled. "I stomped the belief out of every child! Every single one!"

Bunny started to grin. "No you didn't mate. You're forgetting this fella here. He still believes."

Pitch waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Yes, well, there are other ways to change that."

"And," Bunny continued. "You made the same mistake that we did, a real long time ago. You forgot about the Immortal Child. You forgot about Jack."

Pitch snarled. "Jack Frost is either as good as dead or almost there. Those arrows would have made sure of it."

North shook his head. "We found Jack, and fixed him up. He good as new! But, I never seen blue light on globe before. You sure, Bunny?"

Bunny was grinning even bigger now, and so was Tooth. "Oh, yeah, mate. I'm sure. You're forgetting that we didn't give him much of a reason to believe in us before, did we? I think we just earned ourselves his trust."

Pitch snarled. "It won't change anything! I'll still crush you and then I'll go after that stupid Frost and make sure this time he stays dead!"

Jamie was terribly confused by now. "You mean that old saying? He's real too?"

Bunny looked down at Jamie and smirked. "Real annoying, but yeah, he's real."

Jamie grinned, "Cool. He must be the one that made the snow bunny!"

Bunny blinked, what? Jack had been in bed at the Pole ever since Pitch had wounded him. When would he have found time to make a snow bunny? Had Jack been projecting all the way to Burgess? It wasn't unheard of for Seasonal Spirits, but it usually only happened when they were desperate to help someone. Had Jack been trying to make sure Jamie didn't stop believing, subconsciously?

Pitch snarled, enough of this talk! He need Jack out of the way! It was bad enough when he was helping the Guardians without believing in them! But this? A boost from and Immortal Child put them at full power. What would happen if anymore children started believing. He wouldn't let it happen! He would win!

* * *

Jack stared at the gathered children. They were looking for Jamie, which meant that Pitch had probably gotten him. The other Guardians were probably fighting him now. Which meant they might need a power boost.

Jack had remembered something, from when he was resting. He wasn't sure if he'd been projecting, or if it had been a dream, but Jamie had been talking to a stuffed rabbit, asking for a sign that they were all real. He had made frost on the window and drawn a bunny. He didn't do this often, but he pushed a little of his magic into the drawing and watched it come to life.

Maybe, just maybe, he could do the same here?

Jack struck his staff on the ground, and watch as the children yelp when the ground became covered in frost.

"What was that?" One asked. Cupcake, he remembered. Monty and Pippa, along with Sophie, just stared in awe.

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie squealed.

* * *

They watched as another light appeared on the globe. Pitch let out an angered scream as he ordered another hoard of Nightmares after the guardians.

Bunnymund grinned. Jack must have been able to fix his staff, because right next to the newest light was a blue one.

* * *

Monty scoffed, there was no such thing as the Easter Bunny. None of them existed...was that a snow rabbit?!

Something was drawing in the frost, a rabbit by the looks of it. Then a fairy, then what looked like Santa. A drawing of a small man with many different picture appearing next to them and the word dreams. The Sandman?

The children watched in awe as the pictures came to life in front of their eyes.

* * *

A handful of lights appeared on the globe. North let out a hearty cheer. Tooth flew up to the cages and released her fairies, her children. Jamie laughed, watching as more lights appeared all over Burgess.

Pitch snarled, this was all Frost's fault! He wouldn't be so kind to the boy next time. Next time, he would slit his throat instead!

Bunny smirked as he took out more fearlings. Jack had to have fixed his staff, or else none of this would have been possible. Bunny remembered to thank him later. And not comment when called Kangaroo anymore. He glanced at Jamie. Jack obviously knew he was actually a bunny.

* * *

Jack laughed at the group of kid's. They were playing and laughing as the figures he made came to life. The adults were staring wide eyed at the entire thing. They looked like they were trying to figure out how the snow was doing that. Not one of them even considered that something from a fairy tale existed.

He hadn't know that he could do this. The bunny in his (Dream? Projection?) had been the first. But Jack thought that he was getting the hang of it. He focused on the image of Sophie and watched as the snow took her shape. Sophie squealed loudly, causing her mother to gape at the twin of her daughter.

Snow Sophie laughed. "Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

Sophie squealed again. Snow Sophie was still in her pajamas and holding eggs that Bunny had given her (hidden in her room, where Jack had left them). "Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie laughed back.

Sophie's mom looked stunned, staring as the snow fell back to the ground. "What?" She asked faintly.

Sophie looked at her mother, "Easter Bunny! I sawed the Easter Bunny and the runny eggs and the eggy flower!"

For the first time, Sophie's mother believed her, and Jamie.

* * *

A glowing red light appeared on the globe, followed by more. Red and yellow lights were covering the surface of Burgess.

"What is Frostbite doing up there?!" Bunny exclaimed in awe. Red lights hadn't been on the globe for years. Red lights meant adults, which meant Jack was somehow getting the entire town of Burgess to believe.

North laughed. Not many people knew that the globe could detect adults, but really, what was a twenty year old to a man centuries older?

Every adult had a child hidden inside them.

* * *

**Well, there. This is actually longer than the other chapter's so, I hope you all like it. I sure do. This has got to be my favorite chapter out of them all. And as for the adult thing, I know so many adults that still believe in Santa, and the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, so I wondered why there weren't any. So I added some. **

**Beside's, who's not going to notice that snow was coming alive?**

**ShadowClan7: Here's the update. I hope you liked it.**

**TeddyBear98: You're welcome. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm glad that you love it so much!**

**Catflower Queen: Yep, Jack pulled through. In three hundred years, I figured that he had to have gotten hurt sometime, so I thought he could fix the wounds himself with he staff healed. Yes, Jack was talking out loud. He was just really out of it. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**EpicDetour9: I'm glad that you like it!**

**Reviews make author's all warm and fuzzy! (Not like Jack, though. That's a bad warm and fuzzy). Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome! Two days and fourteen reviews, I must be doing something right! Well, I apparently adore this story because here I am, writing another chapter. I also, apparently hate exams because I really should be writing my English exam at the moment, not fanfiction, which is admit ably more fun. Meh, I have all weekend! And MLK day is Monday, so that gives me more time...**

**Wow, procrastination anyone? It's a good thing that I'm intelligent. Anyways, you don't really want to read my rambling, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the red lights on the globe! Their mine, I say! Mine! Unfortunately, I can't claim the blue light, because that would be claiming Jack, and I can't do that...yet...**

* * *

It didn't take long for the News station to pick up on the 'Burgess Miracle' as the locals were calling it. Trucks pulled up from everywhere.

All around Burgess, the Snow was coming alive, taking the form of people and children, and most of all? It took the form of mythical creature, creatures that the world had written off as nothing but fantasy.

Well, they weren't so sure now. Dragons made of Snow flew through the sky. A snow version of what looked like Santa (though more large and buff than one would expect), a tiny man that could only be the Sandman, and Giant rabbit that was obviously the Easter Bunny, and a large Fairy woman made of feathers surrounded by tinier fairies also made of feathers.

"What the hell is going on here, Jim?" His partner, Tomas asked. The camera was already on his shoulder and rolling.

Jim turned to look at him, not caring that they were on TV, or that the camera was rolling. "I have no idea. But I do know one thing."

"What?" Tomas sounded so confused.

Jim grinned wickedly. "My sister owes my twenty bucks. I told her that Santa and the Easter Bunny were real!"

Tomas just laughed, filming all the snow and the people.

It wasn't any surprise when a hoard of _real_ feathered fairies flooded the city.

* * *

Jack was having the time of his life. He vaguely wondered why he had never thought of doing this before. The people may have not been able to see him, but they sure could see his snow. Which he was running out of. Time to make some more.

Jack flew up into the clouds, and summoned all the snow he could. It was hard to explain how he made the weather work, but he was the Spirit of Winter, the snow only came when he willed it too. Which was problematic for some countries, but hey, he was only one person. It's not like he needed to actually be in the country to make it snow.

The figures on the ground cheered up at him. The humans may not have been able to see him, but his creations did. Jack laughed as another snow figure took the appearance of a human. The humans couldn't see him, could walk right through him, but not his snow. His Snow Figures were solid. And slowly, the people were believing. They were sending the news all over the world! The globe would light up like a Christmas Tree by the time this was over.

He'd like to see Pitch handle the Guardians then!

* * *

Sure enough, the Guardians watch in awe as the entire globe glowed red and yellow. Continents were glowing like the sun, the only place blank being the South and North Poles. Belief rate had never been so high. Just what was Jack doing up there? People couldn't even see him!

Jamie was gaping at the once blank globe. Wow, he really wanted to meet this Jack! The guy had to be awesome if he had done all this single-handedly. This was amazing!

Bunny felt like laughing, yelling even, in victory. The Guardians had never been this powerful, and this cemented. They had given up on adults ever remembering them, ever! Adults didn't remember, almost never believed, that's what they had told themselves. Well, Jack just threw that theory out the window, now didn't he?

North _was_ laughing. Every child on the earth, that was or had been, was known to him. He knew everyone, what they did, and how they did it. What they felt, what they were. What they once were. Everything. And it had always hurt when they stopped believing in his existence and he faded from their minds. Now, however, they were remembering those Christmas nights that they had seen him and that he had tucked them in. And his heart filled with pure Joy and most of all? Wonder.

Tooth was delighted. Absolutely delighted. Her fairies had all been release and she had instructed them to help Jack and Baby Tooth with whatever it was that they were doing. Baby Tooth. That was something else she needed to address to herself. The fairy's real name was Yamiaki. She was a memory fairy and delivered memories to children, which rarely ever happened, and she was rarely ever picked for. Yamiaki was different from the other fairies, she had different colored eyes, a more aggressive personality. Most of all? She wasn't obsessed with teeth.

Tooth much preferred the name Baby Tooth. It seemed to fit the small fairy more than anything ever had. Baby Tooth just seemed to take after her more than any of the other's and without the tooth obsession. Maybe, when this was over, she would ask Baby Tooth if she wanted to go with Jack. The two were close, ever since Jack had saved her, and Baby Tooth would be devastated when they had to part.

Plus, Jack seemed like he'd do well with a constant companion around. The other fairies had always wanted a guard for Jack's teeth, but the fairies weren't that aggressive. Baby Tooth would be perfect and Tooth wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt with Jack around.

Pitch was horrified. Maybe he had been a little rash when he had attacked the Winter Spirit. The Guardians had gained the Immortal Child's trust, and that meant that he was not going to win this. Pitch already knew that he was loosing, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

North was getting desperate to see what was going on up top. The Guardians were all fighting side by side. Maybe it was time to go topside. Pitch's lair was the domain of the Nightmare Fearlings, after all.

Grinning, North snatched a globe from his pocket. "Burgess!" He called and smashed the globe.

Bunny, for once, did not complain about the tunnel. It was surprising, but North wasn't going to point it out. Tooth had flown right in, Bunny had leaped at the tunnel, and he had just jumped. The two hadn't even known what he had been planning and they got there before him!

Exiting the magic portal, they all just stared. The people of Burgess stared back.

Well, this was new.

* * *

"Look, Baby Tooth! It's the Guardians!" Jack exclaimed. Baby Tooth chirped in relief as she saw her mother.

Bunny stared at the children, then at the parents. He didn't seem to be registering the fact that they could see him again. Then he stared at the Snow Figures. The Snow Figures stared back.

"This had Frostbite's name written all over it." He finally said.

"Frostbite?" Jamie asked, coming out from behind him. He was immediately tackled by his mother and sister.

"You're alright! I've been worried sick, young man! Where were you?" Janis, his mother's name, screeched.

"He was kidnapped by Pitch in attempt to wipe world of Joy, Memories, Wonder, and Hope." North explained. Well, tried to explain, at least.

"Pitch?" Janis wondered. "Pitch who?"

"Pitch Black," a voice snarled from behind them. Everyone turned to see Pitch and a hoard of Nightmares coming from the still open portal. "Let me ask you something," Pitch laughed.

"W-What?" Janis stammered. The rest of the crowd (TV crews still filming, showing that the whole world was watching).

Pitch grinned, showing his fanged teeth, his glowing yellow eyes holding malice. "Do you believe in the Boogeyman?" Pitch threw his head back and cackled.

Janis lost all color in his face. Of course the Boogeyman would be as real as the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus.

"Alright, Pitch, you've got five minutes to get out of here before we make you." Bunny growled, his boomerangs at the ready.

"You and what army?" Pitch snarled.

Bunny smirked. "I think Frostbite already took care of that, didn't you Jack?"

Jack laughed, flying down and transforming the Snow Figures into the form of wolves. They all snarled at the horse-shaped Nightmares, who backed up. Fearlings or not, they new that wolves were bad news for them.

Pitch snarled at him, and Jack had to fight back a flinch. He more than remembered the last time that Pitch had been in close range.

"Touch one finger on him again and you will lose your head," Bunny growled, standing protectively in front of Jack.

"Aw, can the little Winter Spirit not take a little pain?" Pitch cackled. He didn't really care that there was an audience, or that they could all see him. They couldn't see Jack, they didn't know what the two were doing.

Jamie gaped. "Wow! You're not much older than me!"

Jack whipped around to stare at him. "C-Can you see me?"

Jamie frowned. "Of course I can see you! You're the one that made all the Snow Figures? Right? And that Snow Rabbit! Your name's Jack Frost, isn't it?"

Janis' eyes widened. A boy, no older than fifteen appeared out of thin air. Similar reactions came from the rest of the crowd. (And all over the world, but they don't know that).

"Yep!" The boy who's name was apparently Jack answered. "I'm the Spirit of Winter. Making snow is my job.

Pitch growled, "Your job is apparently to also get in my way!"

Jack flinched visibly this time and stepped closer to Bunny. He really didn't want a repeat of the South Pole incident. His stomach ached painfully in reminder that while the wounds would no longer endanger him any, they were still very painful.

"I said, touch him again, and you'll lose your head!" Bunny growled. Yep, he was being overprotective. Could anyone blame him, though? Last time Pitch came near Jack, he nearly killed him!

"Yes," North agreed angrily. "Wounds are only just healed. You will not cause him anymore injury."

"Enough of this!" Pitch screamed. "Nightmares! Kill them all!"

The horses attacked, but so did the wolves. Blurs of blue and black collided with each other. Jack joined in the fighting, while the adult ushered the children away. Jamie, though, Jamie was in the middle, with a Nightmare standing above him. No one could get there, and in a desperate attempt, Jamie slammed his hands against the black sand.

They all watch in amazement when the black turned golden. Jack's eyes widened, his theory! Children could purify the sand! Sandy would be able to return. In a blur of speed, Jack reached out and touched the sand. It turned to gold before him. He looked up and met Bunnymund's eyes. The rabbit grinned, and nodded. "Every child old enough! Touch a Nightmare!"

Jamie ran at another Nightmare, much to the crowd's horror. As soon as his hand met the sand, it turned golden.

Janis looked at Sophie, who giggled in her arms. "Hey, Soph?"

"Mama?" The biggest blue eyes looked at her.

"Why don't we help the Easter Bunny and make the mean horses go away?" Janis had a wicked gleam in her eyes. This man, the so called Boogeyman, had tried to harm her son. Let's see how powerful he was without his so called army!

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Sophie squealed, and ran at the Nightmares yelling: "Bad Horsey!" They turned to gold. Sophie giggled and ran at another one. Soon all the children were touching the sand, and it didn't take long for a tornado of Sand to begin to swirl.

"Sandy," Jack whispered. "Come on, Sandy."

The Sand dissipated leaving a Golden man with golden whips in it's place. The man was short, and was looking around in uncertainty.

"Sandy!" Bunny yelled in joy, jumping up and down.

"YES!" Jack yelled in triumph.

"Sandy is okay!" North clapped and laughed.

"Sandy!" Tooth was crying.

Sandy stared at them, pictures flowing rapidly about his head. He was confused, very confused. That is, until he saw Pitch, who looked more than a little afraid. Sandy snapped his whips angrily. Especially after he saw the weary look that Jack was giving the Boogeyman.

"Now, Sandy," Pitch motioned a peace sign with his hands.

Sandy didn't hesitate before wrapping his whips around the mans leg and throwing him into the ground repeatedly. After about seven times, he knocked the man, forcing him to watch his own worst fears.

Sandy was more than shocked when he saw Butterflies flying above his head. He looked up and the question in his sand was apparent.

"Maybe he's afraid of the Butterfly Effect?" Jamie asked. They had just learned about this in school. Getting confused looks, he explained the best he could. "The Butterfly Effect Theory is simple. You change one simple thing, like maybe a butterfly landing on apart of the hill you were about of step on, and the change is dramatic, like say that part of the hill caving in. If the butterfly hadn't landed there, you would have stepped there and been seriously injured or dead."

"That sounds plausible." Bunny nodded. It certainly sounded like something Pitch wouldn't much like. Really though? Butterflies?

Jack snickered. He was so going to milk this in the future. Would teach Pitch to mess with him again!

Speaking of which, Sandy was pointing curiously at Jack, almost as if gesturing to him.

"I have no idea what you want to know," Bunny admitted. He couldn't tell what Sandy was asking.

Sandy made the image of a hoodie and then a question mark.

North frowned, then glanced at Jack in surprise. "Where did you get those?"

Jack looked down at his worn shirt and shawl, and his now somewhat torn pants. "About three hundred years ago, give or take. Got them for winter, and I do believe I died in them."

The surrounding people gasped. "What do you mean died?" Janis snapped. "You look fine to me!"

Jack blinked. "I died. That's how most Spirits come into being. We die and the Man in the Moon chooses us to do jobs in the immortal life. I was chosen as the Spirit of Winter."

"You're only fifteen!" Janis protested.

Bunny was the one that laughed now. "No, he's 315. There's a difference."

"Three hundred?!" Jamie gasped. "Wow!"

Jack grinned. "Yep, three hundred."

"Water!" Sophie giggled. "Swish, swish!"

Jamie looked at Sophie in confusion. "What does the Lake have to do with anything? Look, it's even frozen over again!"

Sophie shook her head. Why didn't her brother get it? "Water!" Sophie urged, pointing at Jack. "No swish, swish!"

Jack blinked. "Oh!" He gasped. She meant the Lake! It must have thawed when his powers were out of reach. "Yeah, that's my fault."

Jamie was lost, as was the rest of the town. Bunny looked triumphant. "I knew that had to be you! Who else would freeze a Lake for three hundred years?"

The people of Burgess blinked. This boy was the one who froze the Lake?

"Well duh!" Jack drawled. "It's not like I want anyone else to fall in and drown. It's not a pleasant feeling, I'll tell you that."

Jamie gasped. "You're the boy! The one who died in the Lake!"

Jack nodded happily. "Yep!"

Sandy was still confused. That didn't explain the wardrobe change. He motioned to Bunny to ask for him.

"Sandy wants to know why you aren't wearing your hoodie?" Bunny frowned as the pictures went rapidly by. He wasn't that good at deciphering what Sandy wanted.

Jack scowled, "Well, I wasn't about to wear it when it was torn and covered in blood like that, was I?"

Bunny blinked. Oh, they hadn't fixed his hoodie! Bunny had been too focused on fixing Jack to even remember the blue hoodie. "Ah, god point mate."

Sandy only became more alarmed. Blood?! What?! Someone was going to explain this later, or so help him, what he did to Pitch would look fun!

Speaking of which, Pitch was waking up. He took one look at them all before hightailing it out of there. Bunny snickered, the Boogeyman wasn't going to be back for awhile.

North chuckled, before looking around. "I believe we have enough fun for today. We should all go home!"

Bunny paled at the slay appeared in sight. Sandy hopped right in, as did Tooth. Jack did as well, though more slowly than before. Probably was weary of moving too much. North looked at him, and gestured toward the sleigh.

"Nope." Bunny shook his head. "Not happening! I don't do flying!"

North grabbed the Pooka, who was now clawing to get away. "North, put me down! Rabbits do not FLY!"

North only laughed. "You protest too much! Flying is fun."

The struggling Pooka struggled harder. "No! Nearly running into glaciers and mountains is far from fun! I like my tunnels!"

The people of Burgess were laughing. It was such a funny sight to see Santa carrying the Easter Bunny to his sleigh. Even funnier when they learned that the Rabbit was afraid of flying.

North tossed Bunny into the sleigh before taking up the reigns. "Will see you all at Christmas! Must go fix North Pole and Warren! Pitch leave a lot of damage to fix."

"And Tooth Palace," Tooth reminded him. "I need to get back to collecting teeth!"

Jack laughed. "You'll see me sooner! I always come by!" Baby Tooth chirped on he spot on his shoulder. "Baby Tooth will come visit too!"

"Jack, what about your wolves?" Tooth asked him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "They're going to be making sure Pitch doesn't come back while we're gone. Right guys?"

The wolves howled in agreement. They would show that shadow man!

Sophie cheered. "Snow! Woof, woof, woof!"

Jamie and Janis laughed, as did Jamie's friends. The laughter was contagious and soon everyone was laughing. Sophie just giggled as a wolf licked her face. "Bye Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!"

Bunny waved at her. "And you! No more magic snow globes into my Warren! Your mother might worry!"

Sophie giggled, while Janis wondered when this had happened. She had a feeling that she didn't really want to know.

"Home!" North called out, and they took off. Bunny clawed the seat in an attempt at staying inside the death trap.

Sandy raised his arms in glee. The sleigh was always his favorite way of travel. Tooth mimicked him, laughing in joy at having her friend back. North laughed from the driver's seat.

Jack? Jack leaned against Bunnymund and fell asleep. He was exhausted, and the fur looked to soft to resist. Bunny glanced at the Winter Spirit, before smiling fondly.

Sandy smiled at Jack, and sent him a dream of Dolphin playing in the sea. Jack always loved dolphins.

Baby Tooth curled up next to Jack's neck and also allowed herself to sleep.

Tooth cooed at them both, while North smiled fondly. He looked up to the Moon and thought to him 'Thank you'.

The Moon had given them more than a new Guardian when he had chosen Jack. He had given them a reason to become more than just co-workers. A reason to be a family.

North grinned at the other three non-sleeping Guardians. They smiled back. Yes, they would be the family Jack needed.

Jack felt himself smile happily in his sleep. He no longer felt alone.

* * *

**There you have it. I was only planning on writing a few chapters, and it looks like this is where this story ends. Wow, I hadn't expect to get so into this. Go figure!**

**I'm planning on writing a series of One-Shots and Arcs based off of this. I won't unless people actually want me too.**

**Catflower Queen: Yep, he definitely needed a nap. I thought the yeti's giving him the hoodie made a lot of sense. Where else would he have gotten it? It's not like people wouldn't notice if he grabbed it from the store! I hope you liked their reactions. Sandy was my favorite since he didn't know what was happening at all. As for Sophie? Children notice more than people think, they just don't know how to explain it.**

**TeddyBear98: I hope you liked the ending! Thanks, I do try. Writing is a passion of mine (as it is of everyone who writes on here).**

**AyameKitsune: Thanks, I'm glad you think so!**

**ShadowClan7: Glad you liked it! Sophie is adorable, isn't she?**

**Magiccatprincess: And finished it on the same day, so that has to mean something! Lol, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Reviews make a happy author makes! Let me know if you want me to post the One-Shot and Arc series based off of this.**


	5. Author's Note

**Alright, everyone! I just published the collection of One-Shots and Arcs! It's called The Life and Times of A Winter Child! Hope you all like it!**


End file.
